Ada Salmon Di Balik jemuran :v
by Aditya Tzusumiya Haruhi
Summary: dikisahkan sebuah percintaan saat masa remaja antara Sasuke dan Naruto, gomen ga bisa buat Summary mending baca aja deh :D #Mellia :v Dan jangan lupa RnR yaa :D


**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Naru**

**Genre : Romance, hurt**

**warning : alur yang aneh, oot, typo, eyd, abal, alur yang cepat, mainstrem**

**gomen jika jelek karna disini saya newbie dan baru saja tertarik untuk membuat fic hanya untuk menyalurkan keinginan, bukan untuk ke popularitasan atau untuk terkenal, hanya sekedar bersenang senang :D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

Saat ku dengar lagu Seluruh Nafas Ini tak terasa mataku mengeluarkan air mata, hatiku merasakan sakitnya, dan pikiranku melayang pada kisah cinta kita yg telah usai, walaupun begitu aku selalu bahagia saat mengingatmu, dan mengingat kisah cinta kita...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Awal pertemuan kita, saat itu saat aku camping sekolah, saat aku sedang bermain di tempat camp mu, yang bersebelahan dengan campku, awalnya aku tidak berniat untuk mencuri-curi pandang denganmu tapi, kau yg mencuri perhatianku xD , tak beberapa lama kemudian perkenalan kita melalui Facebook<p>

"Haii, Boleh kenalan gak" Katanya  
>"Boleh kok, aku Sasuke, Kamu?" Balasku<br>"Aku Naruto, Eh kamu tau aku ga?"  
>"Kamu itu yg duduk di depan teras, pas aku main ke camp cewek bukan?"<br>"Hehehe, Tau aja kamu :p"  
>"Iya dong, aku gitu, eh kamu tau aku juga ga :p"<br>"Tau dong, yg pas maen di camp cewe, terus mainya sama si Sakura itu kan :p , aduh so sweet banget itu"  
>"Ah, gak juga sih xD"<br>"Hehe serius So Sweet banget loo, jadi pengen *eh"  
>"Wkwk, minta sama pacarmu dong"<br>"Aku jomblo kali XD"  
>"Maaf aku gak tauu"<br>"Ah gpp kok, Jomblo juga ga jelek jelek amat :D"  
>" Wkwkw, iya juga, aku juga jomblo kok XD"<br>"Bukanya kamu pacarnya Sakura ya?"  
>"Bukaan -_- , aku Cuma temenan sama dia "<br>"Hehehe, Soalnya So Sweet banget sih, jadinya aku kira kalian pacaran"  
>"Hehe, karena sama sama jomblo, dan sama sama gila jadinya gitu xD"<br>"Wah, kalo sama aku bisa ga ya xD"  
>"Boleh kok xD *eh"<br>"Cieeh xD , coba aja kalo aku bisa deket sama kamu seneng aku jadinya :D"  
>"Seneng kenapa coba?"<br>"Ya seneng ada orang yg perhatian sama aku :D"  
>"Wkwkw, masak kamu ga ada yg perhatian sama kamu? :P"<br>"Sayangnya enggak u,u"  
>"kasiaaan, masak orang manis kayak kamu ga ada yg perhatian sama sekali ? :p"<br>"Ada sih, tapi aku ga suka orangnya"  
>"Kalo aku yg perhatian kamu suka gak ya?" balasku<br>setelah beberapa lama ku tunggu balasanya dia ga membalas chatku  
>Keesokan paginya, Chatku dibalas olehnya<br>"Eh, maaf ya semalem aku ketiduran"  
>"Hehe, iya gpp kok, Pertanyaanku kok ga dijawab?"<br>"Iya Iya aku jawab"  
>"Jawabannya apa?"<br>"Aku suka kok "  
>"Ah masak :p"<br>"Iya beneran ;)"  
>"Hehew, Eh aku boleh minta nomer hpmu ga?"<br>"Boleh kok, tapi aku juga kasih nomer hpmu ya ;)"  
>"Okelah, berapa nomernya?"<br>"089645891XXX"  
>"Ok, aku missedcall aja ya ;)"<br>"Iya deh "

Setelah aku missedcall nomernya, percakapanpun berlanjut lewat SMS, Setelah beberapa lama aku pun semakin dekat dengannya, aku pun ngrasain suka dan sayang sama dia, dan aku membuat janji dengan dia besok pagi ditaman, aku udah nyiapin semuanya termasuk beberapa property dan mental, karna besok,, aku sudah siap untuk menembaknya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

HARI-H

**Author's POV**

Hari ini cuacanya sangat mendukung, yakni terang tapi tidak begitu panas, aku sudah siap dengan bunga mawar dan coklat untuk menmbak Naruto hari ini

Aku sudah siap, apapun jawabanya aku sudah siap untuk menerima semuanya.

Setelah aku menunggu beberapa lama di taman, akhirnya diapun datang :D

Dia hanya mengenakan baju yang sedrhana, tapi dia tetap keliahatan sangat manis dan menawan.

"Hai Sasuke ? "

"Hai Naruto "

"Mm, apakah kamu sudah lama menunggu ? "

" Tidak kok, aku juga baru datang "

"Oh syukurlah "

Walaupun Sasuke berkata seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya, Sasuke sudah datang sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"Oh ya, emang apa yang ingin kamu katakan ? "

"Mmm, beginiiiii "

"Apa ? "

"Mmm, Nar, se- sebenarnya aku su-suka sama kamu, ka-kamu mau enggak, ja-jadi pa-pacarku ? " ungkap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan mawar dan coklat dengan wajah yang menunduk, tapi sudah bisa di pastikan bahwa wajahnya merah, dikarenakan ada warna merah yang menjalar sampai telinganya.

"Mmmmmmmmm, gimana yaa ? " Naruto terlihat ragu-rgu

" TERIMAAA,, TERIMAAA " tiba-tiba ada suara banyak orang yang menyuruh bila untuk menerima ungkapan bima, ternyata suara itu dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitar taman yang tidak sengaja melihat acara penembakan itu.

''Ka-kalau kamu menolak pun tidak apa2 kok :) "

"Mmm, aku engga nolak kok :) "

" Lha trusss ? :D "

"Iya, aku mau :D " jawab Naru sambil menerima bunga dan coklat pemberian sasuke.

"Be-bener :O "

"Iya :) "

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! " Sasuke pun langsung berteriak kegirangan.

"Stt, diemm, lihat tuh, diliatin orang-orang"

"Biarin, aku seneng banget XD "

Kata Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Naruto, lalu sedikit mengangkatnya sambil memutarkan Naruto dalam pelukanya .

"YEEESSS ! GUEE DITERIIIMMMAAAA ! " teriak Sasuke.

Naruto yang ada di pelukan Sasuke pun Cuma bisa membenamkan wajah merah nya di pundak Sasuke karna menahan malu.

Orang-orang yang di sekitar taman yang melihat mereka pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. Setelah Sasuke kegirangan karena di terima oleh Naruto, merekapun melanjutkan hari dengan berjalan – jalan berdua, mulai dari ke mall, nonton, sampai makan bareng

Setelah menjalani hubungan selama 2 minggu, ini adalah hari pertama mereka bersekolah lagi setelah liburan semester, Sasuke dan Naruto berangkat bareng,di sekolah pun mereka kelihatan sangat dekat, dan semua temen mereka mengetahuinya

"Eh Sas, bagi PJ dong, masak pacar baru gak bagi bagi PJ" Kata Sai, teman Sasuke  
>"Hehe lagi bokek nih, kapan kapan aja ya xD" Balas Sasuke<br>"Yaelah, iya deh, jangan lupa lo, eh tu pacarlu" sambil nunjuk pacar Sasuke  
>"Eh iya, Nar, sini dong xD"<br>"Iya ada Sas?"  
>"Gpp, Cuma kangen aja Sas xD"<br>"Ah kamu bim bisa aja"  
>"Iya dong, sama pacarku apa sih yang ga bisa xD"<br>"Ah bikin malu aja kamu Sas"

Setelah sekolah usai, Sasuke dan Naruto pun pulang bersama, rencananya mereka akan mampir ke toko buku dulu, karena Naruto akan membeli buku paket semester 2

"Eh bil, mau beli buku apa aja sih?"  
>"Mau beli buku IPS, IPA sama Matematika sas"<br>"Oh yaudah aku juga mau cari cari buku, tau aja ada buku yg bagus"  
>"Ok deh, setengah jam lagi kita ketemu di kasir ya"<br>"OKOK"

Setengah jam berlalu  
>"Eh, udah dapet buku yg dicari?"<br>"Udah kok, kamu udah dapet buku yg bagus?"  
>"Udah juga nih"<br>"Buku apa Sas?"  
>"Buku 1001 cara mencintaimu xD"<br>"Ah gombal aja kamu ini xD"  
>"Hehe, iya dong aku gitu xD , yaudah langsung bayar aja yuk"<br>"OkOk"

Setelah membayar mereka langsung pulang ke rumah, Hari sabtu Sasuke membuat janji dengan Naruto, mereka akan makan dan jalan bareng.

Hari yg dinantipun datang, dari sore Sasuke bingung menyiapkan pakaian apa yg akan dia pakai, dan akhirnya dia sudah siap semua hal, tepat jam 7 Sasuke menjemput Narutodi rumahnya.

"Udah siap?"  
>"Udah sas, langsung aja yuk"<br>"Eh mending pamit sama orang tuamu dulu"  
>"Iya, bentar tunggu aku panggil papa mamaku"<br>Setelah beberapa saat  
>"Om, tante, mau pamit dulu, mau ngajak main Naru"<br>"Iya gakpapa asal jangan aneh aneh, dan jangan pulang malam malam"  
>"Iya om, bakal aku laksanakan"<p>

Setelah pamit mereka pun langsung pergi pertama mereka makan, lalu nonton dan akhirnya ke taman, di taman mereka bercengkrama dan mendengarkan lagu, last child – seluruh nafas ini. Tepat pukul 21.30 WIB mereka pun pulang, dan Sasuke mengantarkan Naru pulang.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan telah mereka lalui bersama, tak terasa sudah tinggal 2 bulan lagi akan ada Ujian Nasional mereka akan menghadapi Ujian Nasional, dan hal tidak diinginkan pun terjadi.

"Eh sas, aku mau ngomong sama kamu"  
>"ya ngomong aja "<br>"Kayaknya kita udahan sampe disini aja"  
>"Kenapa ? Kok tiba tiba minta udahan"<br>"Aku Cuma pengen serius UN dulu"  
>"Kan udh perjanjian kita dulu bil, Kita gak bakalan ketemu dan berhubungan sebelum dan saat UN?"<br>"Iya sih, tapi aku cuma pingin, lebih fokus UN gak mau pacaran dulu"  
>"Yaudah deh terserah kamu aja, aku gak bisa maksa kamu :)"<p>

Dan setelah UN bima menyelidiki apa yg sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto, dan Sasuke pun kaget, dan dia gak habis fikir, kenapa Naruto setega itu, sebenarnya bukan karena ingin fokus UN tapi ada orang ketiga antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mungkin dengan lagu Seluruh Nafas Ini dari last child yg bisa ku dengarkan tuk mengingatmu, walaupun aku belum bisa ikhlas untuk melepasmu, tapi bagai mana lagi itu sudah takdir kita berdua, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi...

**THE END**

* * *

><p>huaah akhirnya selesai juga :D<p>

jujur aja, ini sebenernya cerita yang saya ambil dari blog saya dan dibantu oleh **Mellia Tsuzumi taoru**, dia mengembangkanya menjadi sebuah fic yang rada2 YAOI =_=

tapi tetep aja ini cuma sekedar gue bersenang2 aja, ga ada unsur lain paling juga karna di paksa sama **Mellia Tsuzumi taoru** yang notabene adalah author di ffn serta katanya biar dia numpang tenar :v

numpang dikit ga masalah :v #Mellia

hhh aneh2 dia itu -_- tapi walau aneh, aku ska sama dia #plakk

ap-apa apan tuh woyy ,, gila lu / #mellia

dari pada ribut mendi penutupan aja :D

TERIMAKASIH BAGI KALIAN SEMUA YANG MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE RVIEW , ARIGATO MINA-SAN :D

**#sebenernya hampir setengahnya aku yang buat, cuma pakai idenya dia aja :v #mellia :D**


End file.
